Loving you, Loving me
by Rein-Tatakai
Summary: Sakura get's raped on a mission, and after joins the Akatsuki, where things between Itachi and Sakura get heated.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Story Title: Loving you, Loving me.  
Summary: Sakura get's raped on a mission, and then later joins the Akatsuki, where things between Itachi and Sakura heat up.  
Disclaimer: I have never made any money from my stories, there just for fun, and I do not own Naruto or any of the character's.

Chapter.1. Rude awakening.

Her breathing was labored, she couldn't remember how long she had been running for, all she knew was that she had to reach Konoha and fast. Her sight was blurred, as pain shot through her broken and beaten body. She was losing blood and fast. She knew he was just toying with her, making her think she could get away, when in reality, he was just a few yards behind her, not even breaking a sweat. She could hear her heart pounding in her ear's as the only thing keeping her going was fear and adrenaline.

Fear ripped her hope of reaching the gates of Konoha, only 50 feet in front of her, when a strong force sent her flying into a tree, sending a broken branch through her shoulder, tearing a scream from her blood covered lips.

"Did you actually think you could escape?" a deep, sensual voice said into her ear, as tears streamed down her colorless face. Her vision blurred going in and out, as blood loss started to make her blackout. The last thing she remembered before succumbing to the darkness was the voices of the people she cared for, and the retreating face of the boy she was once in love with.

Sasuke. Uchiha.

All she could she was white and at that point her only thought was `Am I dead?', which was soon disregarded when she heard hushed voice's coming from both sides of her. Opening her eyes, she let out a pained groan from the brightness, before her vision cleared, and realized she was in one of Konoha's hospital room's. There with her was Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto and Ino. She tried to sit up only to be stopped by both Kakashi and the sheer pain that shot through her whole body.

".get away?" She asked her voice hoarse from not being used. At that everyone in the room looked away from her and not meeting her eyes, which in turn gave her, her answer.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but he got away before we could reach the both of you." Kakashi said as he squeezed her hand in comfort. She only nodded her head, to scared to even talk. Slowly tears ran down her face, before she said something that shocked them all.

"I'll kill him for what he's done. Mark my words." Her voice dripped with venom, her eyes at that moment darkened, losing their old color that they held. This caused Naruto to back away from her; she would no longer be their precious Sakura ever again. And that thought scared him more than her emotionless eye's.

Two month's passed since her mission to Otogakure, and everyone who knew Sakura all agreed that she had changed, drastically. Her hair was now a deep red, and her eyes were now dark purple. They were cold and no longer held that warm, caring that they once did. She trained endlessly since she was discharged from the hospital, she rarely talked to anyone and never once did she speak of her mission. Only Tsunade and Kakashi knew that she suffered from insomnia, caused from the memories.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akumaru and Neji walked towards the training grounds. They planned on having a huge sparring match between them, not long ago they all became really good friends always having lunch and sparring together. When they reached the training grounds they all stopped and watched the deadly dance in front of them. Sakura was training with a large sword, her movements soft yet precise and deadly as she did her dance.

She had asked Hayate to teach her how to use a sword when she got out of the hospital, and he was quite happy to show her. Everyone was shocked when Sakura showed up to his little brother's funeral and laid a single black, red tipped rose on his grave. She respected the sword a whole lot more now that he was done teaching her all that he knew, and had made a silent promise to master the art, just like he did. As she continued her dance, they boy's noticed that each swing and each thrust became more fluent, more deadly and more graceful, as her movements became more unseable and they all began to envy her.

When she finished she sheathed her sword, her breathing was barley labored and she hadn't even broken a sweat. Now, she wanted to spar, not wanting to come down from this never ending high that she was on, her train of thought was interrupted when she heard clapping, she swiftly turned her head to see her four spectators.

"That was amazing Sakura." Naruto said as the four of them approached her.

"Hn, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, her voice held no emotion as she looked over the four of them, before petting Akumaru, who had started nudging her hand looking for attention.

"We came to spar, care to join us?" Kiba asked as he attentively watched he scratch behind Akumaru's ears, making his tail wag from the attention.

"Why not, I could use a good spar." She replied as she patted Akumaru's head one last time. The larger then normal dog whined at the loss of affection, but obediently went back to his master's side.

"Great, I call Kiba and Akumaru, why don't you, Shikamaru and Neji pair up and it can be three on three." Naruto said as he looked at everyone. All of them nodded, agreeing with the terms. All of them got to their respective side of the field, and Sakura began the spar, her lip's pulled into a deadly grin as she punched the ground with a chakra enhanced fist, but instead of just an instant fissure, she channeled the chakra straight under Naruto, Kiba and Akumaru before letting the chakra allow a large crater to form. Their eyes widened in fear as they began to realize the power that she had gained, and at not knowing what else she gained.

Three hours after the start of their sparring match, an ANBU member arrived at the grounds to inform Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba that the Hokage had wished to see them, thus bringing their spar to an end. Once they left, Sakura decided to go and get lunch before heading home and taking a shower.

Once she reached her destination, she sat down and ordered green tea and Dango. While she waited for her order, her old friend came and sat down.

"Hey fore-head, what's up?" Ino said, as the waitress returned with Sakura's order, and left to retrieve Ino's.

"What do you want Ino?" Sakura said in a deep, deadly voice, before eating her Dango. Ino was taken back by how cold Sakura was with her, since she returned from her mission.

"I just wanted to talk. Hey so did you find Sasuke- Kun on your mission? I mean everyone knows your still in love with him." At that, moment, when she pulled her sword out of its sheath, Kakashi had chosen to walk in and when he saw her draw her blade he quickly went to assessed the situation. He appeared just as she brought the blade in a down ward thrust intent on killing the blond, and blocked it with a kunai. Ino who sat frozen, began to cry as she finally comprehended the fact that Sakura almost killed her.

Lowering her sword, Sakura answered in the most evil, hate filled voice either shinobi had ever heard her speak.

"Don't ever say that I love that snake again, or next time Kakashi won't be here to save your sorry ass, you naive, immature bitch." Sakura said, her eyes grew even darker and at that moment, Kakashi laid the money on the table before grabbing her by the arm and left a petrified Ino, to stare at a cloud of grey smoke where they once stood.

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who take's the time to read this and tell there own thoughts on my story is so pls R&R, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

A/N: hello , this is the second chapter I HOPE that you are enjoying the story and that if you have anything to say, that you'll review and yes critisum is welcome.

Chapter.2. Decisions.

Kakashi reappeared with a struggling Sakura in her house. He let her go only to roughly grab her arms before yelling at her.

What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed her!

She had it coming; I will not tolerate that blond bitch saying I m in love with that bastard again. Sakura yelled back as tears finally began to run down her porcline face. Her dark purple eye s turned a shade lighter. It was then that Kakashi knew he had to get the truth, and asked her a question he knew she probably wouldn t answer.

Sakura, what happened on the mission? He watched as her body froze, a dozen emotions crossed her face, and for the first time in two and a half months, she finally broke down.

It was supposed to be just a simple mission. I was only to just retrieve information and then return. I went to a bar not too far from my hotel; it was the first night I was there. I went to see if I could find anyone willing to give me information, and surprisingly enough I did. At first he only kept telling me stuff that we had already gathered, but with each drink, he would give me something new, but I began to get light headed and I felt buzzed, and that s when I realized he had spiked my drinks.

I got up and told him that I had to go, and he offered to walk me home, I told him I could manage and left. As I began to walk back to my hotel, I unfortunately was too drugged to realize he was following me and I passed out. I awoke in a dark room, it was lit with only candles, my head was killing me and when I noticed my cloths had been changed I knew I had to get out of there. I got up and tried to head for the door only to fall to the floor, again I had been drugged. At that moment the door opened and someone walked into the room, closing the door and locking it.

When I moved to stand I fell again, my legs to weak to support my weight, I cried out as a sharp pain rain up my arm, the fall broke my wrist. At that the person laughed and in a familiar voice told me that I was still weak, and when I looked up, I realized I was staring at the face of Sasuke. I froze, and all I could do was let out a strangled cry when he roughly picked me and dropped me on the bed.

The drugs in my system prevented me from moving so all I could do was just lie there crying as he undressed me. His hands were cold and everywhere, he went slowly just to torture me, taking pleasure from me crying and screaming over and over for him to stop. He took everything from me, he raped me and he took pleasure in it, every time he thrusted he d hit, cut or stab me, every time I cried out in pain he would groan. After three weeks passed, he brought me out into the woods; he told me that he had always wanted to fuck me under the full moon.

Shortly after he began to run his hands up and down my body, I noticed movement in arms, and then realized he had forgotten to drug me. I laid there allowing him to continue so that way I could reach his kunai while he was distracted, and once I got it stabbed him. I threw him off of me and grabbed his haori before running. I never once looked back to see if he was fallowing me for I knew that he was. That night I made a promise to never trust or love someone again. Not after he beat me, broke me and raped me of everything. By the time she finished telling Kakashi what had happened Sakura s tears had stopped. Her dark purple eye s held no emotion.

And that s when he realized, she was turned into a broken, empty shell, by the man she once loved, Sasuke. Uchiha. He stayed a few more hours before he left to go home for the night, leaving her alone in her house. Shutting off the light s Sakura made her way up to her bedroom. When she laid down in her bed, she began to stare at the bottle of sleeping pills that Tsunade had given her a few weeks back. She let out a sigh, before taking two of the little white pill s and finally allowed a dreamless sleep to clam her and she passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke covered in sweat and breathless. She couldn t remember her dream and for that was thankful. As she ran a clammy hand through her hair, she got a sickly feeling that she was being watched. She through the blankets off of herself, she stood with a dagger in her hand, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and black bootie shorts. Her waist length red hair shined in the moon light and she slowly began to walk towards the glass doors leading to her balcony.

As she got closer the feeling got stronger, like something was going to happen. Her breathing hitched in her throught as a kunai was pressed against her neck. And the only the only thing her mind saw was the fact that it had to be Sasuke.

Drop your dagger, I m not going to harm you kunoichi. The voice that spoke was warm and like velvet, and it sent shivers up her spine. This wasn t Sasuke, his voice was cold and made her want to die, and with that thought in her mind, she released the dagger and the breath that she didn t realize she was holding. With her now unarmed the intruder lowered their kunai and backed away, allowing her to turn and see who they were.

Shock was the only thing she could feel, as she stared at the black, red and white clouded, cloaked figure of Itachi. Uchiha. Unlike his younger brother, Itachi had more delicate features, he had a stronger jaw line, silkier hair and longer as well, softer looking skin and very, very sexy eye s, plus his voice was like chocolate, you just couldn t get enough. Any fear that she normally would have felt at seeing him was now strangely replaced with a sudden wanting.

Ummm why are you hear? she asked, her voice was slightly high pitched as she suddenly felt very naked, when she noticed how his eye s roamed over her, not so covered body, but still she blushed at the thought of him looking at her.

What the hell am I thinking, am I attracted to him? she thought as she waited for him to answer.

HELL YEAH YOU ARE, HE S FUCKING HOT, JUST LOOK AT HIM.

oh god, it s you, yeah I know he s hot but still he s Sasuke s older brother.

So what doesn t mean that he s like him. her inner said, and for once Sakura thought she was right. Just because he s Sasuke s brother didn t mean that HE was Sasuke. And with that thought she looked over towards the older Uchiha and waited for his answer.

I have a proposition for you. he said, his voice once more sending shivers up her spine, almost making her moan in pure pleasure at hearing him speak.

What is this proposition if I may ask, Itachi? Sakura asked using his name, and both of them shivered. He liked the way his name rolled of her tongue, and now he yearned to hear her screaming it while he thrusted into her.

Our leader would like for you to join the Akatsuki, he said we could use your skills. Itachi said as he moved a little closer towards her. Her mind raced, as she tried to comprehend everything. Did she really want to leave Konoha, and the people she no longer cared for, or join the Akatsuki where she could get a fresh start and be around him .

Hai, I ll join. She said, and with a smile began to gather the small amount of things she decided to bring, and got dressed. And with everything packed with the help of Itachi, she scratched out her head-band before leaving the village with not even a single thought of guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Rude Surprises

A/N: Ahh, chapter three, and again, I'm hoping you all are enjoying it, so i'll will let you all get to it.

Chapter.3. Rude Surprises.

Tsunade was woken from her drunken nap, as a panicked blond busted into her office and began yelling incoherent sentences. Angry at being woken up Tsunade chose the easiest way to shut him up, she yelled back.

NARUTO. Instantly the blond stopped his ranting and looked at Tsunade with tear filled, worried eyes.

Now, what is it and try not yelling. She asked in a much calmer voice.

Sakura s gone. I went to her house and she s not there and her stuff is gone. His voice was filled with worry and his eye s showed fear.

What, what do you mean gone, Shizune. Tsunade yelled getting the attention of her assistant.

Yes, Tsunade- Sama? Shizune replied as she walked into the office and waited for instructions.

Get me every available Jonin NOW. Tsunade said, leaving no room for arguing, and with that, Shizune left the office to do as she was told. Looking over at the blond Tsunade couldn t help but to feel panicked and scared as well, since Sakura was like a daughter to her.

What happened to you, Sakura, Please be ok. With that thought Tsunade downed a cup of sake.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was actually quite surprised by both, how close the Akatsuki base was to Konoha, and at how beautiful the grounds are. The building was an old style mansion and the fifteen yard field, had a row of cherry blossom trees lining each side. And in the middle a large, wooden bridge allowed passage over the large koi pond that went from one side to the other. To her it all made sense, for Konoha thought the base was in water country and that it was underground.

They had arrived early morning on the 4th day, at the base, so when the two shinobi entered the large building, they were greeted by the smell of burnt bacon and eggs, which meant someone was sadly attempting to cook breakfast. So, without any hesitation, she placed her bag down and made her way to the kitchen with a curious Uchiha following her. When she walked into the room she noticed a group of men sitting at a large table, and a blond, who was sadly enough the one attempting to cook, if you can call it that

This is Sakura. Haruno, she s the new member. Itachi said, as he sat down at the table with the others. They all nodded and she just smiled, before she walked over to the blond. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled before speaking.

Hear, let me, you go sit. Her voice was gentle, yet commanding, which in turn received her a grateful smile and he went and actually sat down. Once she cleaned all the pans out, and made sure she had all the ingredients, she began to prepare a dish that her mother had taught her when she was little. Barley fifteen minutes passed, and the aroma that had filled the kitchen had them drooling with anticipation at the thought of a good home cooked meal.

When the food was done she portioned it out on plates and brought each of them a plate, before finally sitting down and eating she made sure everyone was served. They were all actually quite surprised when she chooses to sit beside Itachi, but no when said anything, in fear of pissing him off. While everyone ate the main conversation was of how good her cooking was and that she had to cook from now on which she gladly agreed to since she had to eat the food as well.  
When everyone was done, and Sakura had finished the dishes, some of the member s asked her if she wanted to join them in a game of poker, so she agreed on two terms that shocked everyone. The rules now were that everyone that lost had to remove an article of clothing and who ever won had to down a shot of whisky. All of them agreed and at 5:00 p.m. the game was on.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now, 11:00.p.m. which meant they had been playing for six hours, and everyone sat at:

Kisame was left sitting in his boxer s, and had downed only three shots,  
Deidara was left in both his boxer s and under shirt and had downed only two shots,  
Hidan was out since four rounds ago and had only down two shots,  
Kakuzu was still in his pants but was shirtless and had downed three shots,  
Sasori was in his pants and shirtless as well, but had downed four shots,  
Tobi was also out since he lost, the first round in,  
Zetzu was also out since he said he had thing s to do,

Now, Sakura was tied for drinking the most shots with Itachi, but she was losing since she was only down to her black bra and matching bootie shorts, while Itachi sat in his pants but was shirtless, which for her was a huge distraction. Everyone else had folded so it was currently left to the red and black haired shinobi, and Sakura was more nervous at this moment more then she was when she went on her first mission. When the last card was flipped and they placed their bets, she held her breath as she waited to see what he had, and she almost let out a scream when he revealed trip aces which in turn had beaten her two pair.

So now with really shaken hands she reached around and slowly began to undo her bra, and for some reason Itachi felt the sudden need to stop her, and he realized it was because of the fact she was doing it in front of the other s and not just for him.

Am I, jealous? he thought before he stood and in the blink of an eye had brought both, himself and Sakura up to his room, which had all the member s yelling out that, he was being unfair. But when he looked down at the timid woman in his arms, he was shocked to see she was actually trying to hide herself which meant she was going to do the same thing he had just done. But what really had his blood boiling was the fact that she was covered in scars, some fading while others would be permanent.

Slowly and softly he ran his finger s over the scar s which caused her to shiver and turn her head down to the floor, in both pain and shame. Gently he held her chin and lifted her face so he could look at her eye s and he clearly saw all the emotion s that ran through her eyes. She was confused, Itachi was being nice, caring and gentle with her, but when they were with the other s he was totally self absorbed and paid attention to no one. Her heart almost stopped beating when he placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

His lips were soft and warm, not like Sasuke, his were like ice and chapped. The kiss began to get heated and the moment his hands began to wander over her body image s of what Sasuke had done flooded her mind.

Don t, p-please. She said as tear s finally started to slid down her face and she collapsed her leg s too weak to hold her up. Itachi was shocked at what had just happened but knew something was the cause for this and he was hell-bent on finding out what caused this.

Sakura, what s wrong? He asked softly, he kneeled next to her and began to rub circles on the small of her back trying to calm her. A soft sob escaped her before she looked up and stared at him an as she answered her purple eye s darkened.

Memories, of a mission I had three months ago. she replied

What happened? This time the question was because he was curious.  
You really want to know, I was rapped, by your bastard of a brother. She answered her dark eye s showed nothing but self loathing and hate. He was shocked that his brother would actually stoup so low as to rape her. But he was actually even more shocked at the fact that he was pissed that he had touched her.  
As more tear s gently fell down her face Itachi gently pulled her into his lap and held her to him as he began to gently rock her. Eventually she fell asleep, and he picked her up and laid her down on his bed and laid down beside her and he himself fell asleep while holding his cherry blossom, making a silent promise to never allow anyone else but himself touch her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4 The Search

A/N: Alright people the moment of truth, this chapter contains Lemon's, don't like then don't read is all i have to say, ENJOY.

Chapter.4. The Search

Tsunade s office was filled with every available Jonin and Chunin that Shizune could find. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Hayate and Kurenai made up the Jonin, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Rock-Lee, and Shino made up the Chunin, also Temari and Kankuro, who were here offered to help. No one knew why they were there except for Naruto, who was currently trying to hold back tears from the thought of something happening to Sakura.

Why where we summoned, Hokage-sama. Gai asked as he watched Naruto fidgeting, which in turn left him worried just like everyone else.

Sakura s missing. Naruto noticed she wasn t home when he went over yesterday. So I want you all to go looking for her. Check anywhere you think she might have gone, and hurry, I want her found. Tsunade said, her voice was low which meant that she was just as worried as everyone else. When Tsunade finally met Kakashi s stare, she was taken back by the amount of worry in his eye, he seemed very on edge and at that moment understood that, Sakura had finally told someone what had happened to her. With a nod of the head and a deep understanding now between them Tsunade had only one thing left to say.

Go, and bring her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke with the rays of an early morning sun in her face. It was now almost a month since she joined the Akatsuki, and she couldn t be happier. She now knew everyone s name s off by heart and she had acquired two new nickname s, one from Kisame who now called her princess, which annoyed the hell out of her, and the other one was, cherry blossom, which Itachi called her, which she didn t mind one bit.

Getting out of the bed, dressed in her black sports bra and black bootie shorts, and made her way to the bathroom, where she proceeded to take a shower. Closing the bathroom door and made sure it was locked, before she got undressed. Stepping into the tub, she turned on the water and basked in the way the warm water felt on her skin.

A few minutes passed before she began to wash herself and her hair. It had basically become a routine for her to cook all the meals since all the guy s were lacking in the cooking department, except for Itachi who surprisingly one time cooked for her when she woke up a week ago for a mid-night snack, which was another thing for the past three week s she found herself eating more then she normally would and sometimes she would wake-up with morning sickness.

Shutting off the water, she got out and wrapped one of Itachi s large, black fluffy towels around herself before exiting out of the bathroom. When she walked into the bedroom, she looked up only to be greeted by the sight of a changing Uchiha. Both of them stood still, not willing to move till the other did. She stood there in only a towel, while he stood there in nothing but his boxer s. But what really had her turned on was that his Sharingan was off so she could clearly see his calm, onyx eyes and his hair was out of its tie, and so it draped over his shoulder s, chest, and back.

As they both continued to stare at each other, an idea snuck its way into Sakura s head, which lead to her now slowly making her way to the dresser, putting a slow, gentle sway in her hips. And she got the exact reaction that she was looking for. His eye s followed her every move, and he licked his lips in wanting. But one thing she didn t expect was when she went to open her drawer, he gentle turned her around and captured her lip s in a heated kiss. She moaned into the kiss as he backed her up to the bed, and surprisingly enough they didn t break the kiss as they fell onto the bed, again she let out a moan as he removed the towel and attacked her neck, covering it in bits, and open mouthed kisses.

She arched her back, causing her breasts to push into his chest, she tangled one hand into his long, black silky hair, while she dragged her nail s on her other hand down his back, electing a groan from the Uchiha, as he brought her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck, nip and lick it causing her nipple to harden as she cried out in pleasure, while his other hand ventured farther down her body. She ran her hands down his back then around as she ran her hands over his chest, racking her nail s down his torso as he nipped the side of her hip causing her to moan.

He had spread her legs, and gentle ran a finger over her lips and smiled at how wet she was, slowly at an agonizing pace he inserted a finger, earning himself a load moan as her back arched of the bed. Slowly he pulled his finger out and at the same rate pushed back in, causing her to cry out and buck her hip s, wanting more which he was willing to give her. He inserted another finger and began to thrust them into her at a faster rate watching as she moaned and bucked against his fingers in pure bliss. He could feel her walls begin to tighten and with one last thrust, he pulled out, causing her to let out a whine at the loss.

But it didn t last long since she watched as Itachi stripped himself of his boxer s, using his knee he spread her leg s a little wider and placed himself in-between them as he positioned himself at her entrance, and with one deep thrust entered her, both ninja moaned at the feeling of being complete, he waited a moment for her to accommodate his size before he began to thrust into her at a slow pace. Her hands were in his hair and running up and down his back as she moaned into his ear, she wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out his name as he began to go deeper.

Nghh, Harder. She said as another moan left her as he began to thrust into her at a harder and faster pace, when he suddenly stopped, Sakura moaned in displeasure and lifted herself on her elbows to look at him with a confused look.

Get on your hands and knees. He said, his voice was low and husky, and without any hesitation Sakura turned over and got on her hands and knees, and with one fluent motion he re-entered her, his thrusts were harder, faster and deeper and every time he entered her he would hit that one spot that made her cry out in pleasure and see nothing but stars. As he began to feel her wall tighten with a reaching climax, he noticed that he himself was nearing his own release.

I, I think I m NGH And with one finally thrust Sakura screamed Itachi s name as she came and he as well came, with her name rolling of his tongue as he shuddered from the insensitivity of the orgasm. As Sakura collapsed into the bed Itachi pulled out and collapsed next to her so he didn t crush her and pulled her into his chest, pulling the blankets over them in case one of the other members s decided to waltz right in. Sakura laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as a smile made its way onto her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Little Bundle Of Joy

A/N: well, well chapter five, this is turning out better then i thought it would so I really hope that it's good, let me know if theres anything I can improve on because I think that critisium helps writer's grow. Ja Ne and enjoy.

Chapter.5. Little Boundle of Joy.

Naruto sat on a log just a short distance from the rest of the group, his head currently rested in his hands as he kept contemplating whether or not if Sakura was captured or if she left willingly. He noticed shortly after her return from her mission how much she had changed, the way she had no longer talked to anyone, especially at how cruel she had become towards Ino, but then again she disserved it. But still all the evidence was there, she had the perfect reason to leave and since everyone kept their distance from her no would notice if she did.

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when a shy, gentle hand touched his shoulder. When he raised his head, he was greeted with softened, worried eyes of Hinata. Hyuga. He also took note at the fact that she held a plate of food in her hands, and when his stomach growled, he realized he had forgotten to eat, and was at that moment grateful for Hinata. A smile graced his lips and he thanked her before taking the offered food and eating it. Shortly after finishing what was brought to him, he noticed how much Hinata had grown, not just in height and her hair, but she was no longer just there, she had curves in all the right places and her face was slender and she had also grown a size or two in cup sizes. She was beautiful and the moment she looked at him Naruto found himself blushing.

After a few moments of the two of them staring at each other, Naruto broke the silence and asked Hinata if they could talk alone, she agreed and said that they could go to her tent and talk there, so while everyone else was busy doing whatever Hinata and Naruto disappeared into Hinata s tent to talk privately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi, Genma, Hayate, and Asuma sat by the fire, talking about the mission, previous missions and other non-coherent things. Although Kakashi and Asuma didn t notice the looks that Hayate was receiving from Genma, who, no one knew were dating and had been for some time now. It had happened a month or two back, they were at their regular bar with the group and as usual they had been drinking, but that night Genma and Hayate had left together, since Genma actually lived not that far from Hayate.

But instead of him going home Hayate had asked him if he wanted to join him for a couple more drinks at his place which Genma, gladly accepted, and well I m pretty sure you can guess what happens next. So hear they sat flirting with each other, and just waiting for the other to get up and go to the tent that they shared. And Genma was the one to get up and go, a few moments after and Hayate was faking a yawn and saying that he was going to bed and followed his lover into their tent.

Kakashi, what do you think we should tell Tsunade, I mean I know it s only been a month but we already know she hasn t gone after Sasuke, and we really don t know of anywhere else she could be. Asuma said as he looked over at the copy-nin, and waited for his answer. Kakashi thought about what Asuma said, and just as he was about to agree a single thought, a single name entered his mind, Akatsuki.

Asuma, what if the Akatsuki took her, they could use her against Konoha or to even get Naruto to trade himself for her. I know it s just an assumption but it s the only thing that I can think of that makes sense. Kakashi answered.

Your right, it does make sense, but we don t even know where to start looking for their base. Asuma replied.

Leave that to me. Kakashi said as a plan started to formulate in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke sat perched in a tree not too far from where Kakashi and Asuma sat. he had heard everything that the two Jonin had just discussed, and the thought of his Sakura in the hands of his brother, left his blood boiling with rage, and as silently as he had come left the sight of the camp, quickly making his way back to Otogakure to rest and gather his things. For he was going to let Sakura s little rescue party do all the work and lead him to his Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing late evening when most of the member s returned from their missions, and when they walked into the kitchen supper was already made and Sakura sat at the table eating, Itachi was called out to do a mission around noon, so it was just her for most of the day, so she had used this time to completely clean the place. The guy s grabbed plates and food, and then took a seat at the table joining Sakura, it didn t take long for them to all start a large conversation. Deidara, who was sitting next to Sakura, noticed that she had stopped talking and was actually looking a little sick.

Sakura-Chan, are you alright. He asked his voice low so no one else could hear.

I don t know. She replied Oh gods not now please. Sakura thought right before she bolted towards the bathroom, which leads to all the guy s staring after her and a panicked blond following her to make sure she was ok, for he knew Itachi would kill them if something was to happen to her. When he reached the door he was shocked to see her emptying the contense of her stomach into the toilet, so he knelt down beside her, and began to rub her back in soothing circles and with his other hand held her hair as she continued to vomit.

Feeling better? Deidara asked as Sakura sat back on the floor after she flushed the toilet. She looked over at him and he saw the slight worry and hesitation at what she was going to say.

I think I m pregnant. she said her voice shaky as she spoke.

What, with whom, Itachi. Deidara said his own voice slightly high pitched as he grew a little excited, making Sakura smile. When she nodded her head Deidara clapped his hands together before grabbing Sakura by the hand and ran in the direction of his room, slamming the door shut and locking it once they were in.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle Begins

A/N: Well, im going to try and complete the story as fast as I can since I'm going back to school. But I think I can manage lol, But with both my daughter and school the pressure is on. enjoy.

Chapter.6. The Battle begins.

When Itachi and the rest of the member s walked into the kitchen, just getting back from their mission s, they expected Sakura to be sitting at the table with the rest of the member s, so when Kisame had asked where the princess was they were all surprised when Sasori told them what had happened and that she and Deidara had been upstairs talking for the past three hours, they all sat down, except Itachi who went to his and Sakura s room.

He didn t have long to wait, after about five minutes, Sakura walked into the room, and that s when he noticed how worried and nervous she was. He watched as she walked over to where he sat on his chair, and timidly sat down across from him on the bed. He sat there patiently waiting for her to say what she had to say and he actually found himself quite nervous.

Itachi, I the moment she paused, he found himself thinking of every possible thing that she could say but he wasn t expecting the one that she said.

I m pregnant. At that moment he found himself not able to speak or breathe, he hadn t thought that in his life time he would ever live long enough to have the opportunity to father a child and now the woman he could admit to being in love with was telling him she was pregnant and it was his child. Slowly a smile made it way to his lips and he reached over and placed a passionate kiss on Sakura s lips, making her smile into the kiss at the realization he was happy and not mad at her.

Breaking the kiss, Itachi stood and walked the short distance to the bed, and crawled in and laid down, he then pulled Sakura down to lay against him and that night the two of them fell asleep with the thought that they could both for once be happy not knowing that soon there happiness would come to an end.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed since Kakashi had come up with the idea that the Akatsuki could have taken Sakura, and the following morning he had summoned his ninja hounds and ordered them to find any trace of Sakura, and they didn t have long to wait for an hour later they were following the trail that Sakura s scent had made.

Now the group was moving closer and closer to their destination, at most Pakkun had told Kakashi they d reach their destination by mid- noon-ish the following morning, and with that, the group of Konoha ninja set off into the night, with a new hope.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke smiled as he realized his plan to let the Konoha ninja find his Sakura was working perfectly, from what he had gathered, they were to reach the base by morning which meant for him, he would finally be able to kill his brother and get Sakura, and that thought left him smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Itachi where rudely awoken by a rough banging on their door. So with as much grace as she could muster this early in the morning, Sakura made her way to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by the worried face of Deidara.

What is it? Sakura asked, as she herself began to worry.

You guys need to get dressed, Konoha-nin are closing in on us and Sasuke s with them. Deidara said as he watched Sakura s eyes darken at the mention of the younger Uchiha.

We ll be dressed and ready in a few moments, we ll meet you downstairs. Sakura replied, before shutting the door and grabbing a clean out fit. Itachi stood and walked over to her and stopped her ranting, he looked into her eyes before placing a tender kiss to her lips.

Leave Sasuke to me, I don t want you fighting him while you re carrying our child. Itachi said as he ran a hand through her long red hair and with a nod he too began to get prepared for the upcoming battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Pakkun had said, the group had reached the end of the scent trail that Sakura had left for them. And shockingly they were looking over the grounds, which wasn t like anything they had thought the Akatsuki base would have. The large field was fifteen yards and at the opposite end they were at stood a large old style mansion. Blooming cherry blossom trees lined the field and a large old wooden bridge was the only passage over the large koi pond that ran from one side to the other.

It s beautiful. Hinata softly said and received a few nods of agreement at what she said. Just as Kakashi was about to speak, they noticed two people walking just a few feet in front of the mansion.  
They both looked to be in their twenties, but it s what they wore that shocked them. The woman wore a traditional crimson colored kimono, which had a black obi and black criss-cross ribbons on the sleeves. The kimono it s self was off the shoulder s and the bust was corseted so it showed of her torso even more. But the armor and sword she also had weren t seeable, also her long crimson red hair was in a high ponytail, with decretive black ribbon s that had small non noticeable little kunai attached to the ends of them.

The slightly taller man walking beside her wore black hakama s and a black haori, with a red sash tied around his waist. His hair was also black and reached mid-back, and was tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon, but when he looked over directly at the group they all froze when they saw the trade mark lines under his eye s and the Sharingan eye s of Itachi. Uchiha, which meant the woman, was Sakura. Haruno.

But that wasn t the all, a few seconds passed before a group of men, wearing black kimonos decorated with the Akatsuki clouds, soon joined them. That s when Naruto s worst thought became reality, Sakura wasn t taken, she went willingly, and she herself became an Akatsuki member, abandoning not only Konoha but everyone who cared for her. And that s when the other s realized it as well.

Kakashi, I don t think Sakura was kidnapped. She went willingly. Gai said as they all watched as Sakura clasped her hand with Itachi s before looking up at him and smiled a true smile before she nodded.

I know Gai, but our orders are to bring Sakura back unharmed, and when we bring her back we ll get our answers. Kakashi said, for he also felt the same pain that showed in Naruto s eyes, but his pain was for a much deeper feeling.

Kakashi, Sasuke s hear. Asuma told him quietly as to not to alarm the other s.

Damn, then we ll have to work fast. Kakashi replied. If there was one thing he was certain about it was the fact that he wasn t going to allow Sasuke to get Sakura and put her through that hell again.

Let s go, and remember, don t harm Sakura. Kakashi said before they all charged towards the person they thought was suppose to be their friend, and with that the fight started.

~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7 Braught Back

A/N: Omg, Tjis has now become my longest story that I,ve written in my entire life, like wow lol. so I really do hope you all are enjoying it, because I know I'm enjoying writing it so PLEASE R&R, and let me know what you all thing so far.

Chapter.7. Braught Back

At least an hour passed after the fight had started, most of the ninja were injured, but each side had face casualties. Hidan had killed Asuma, but Shikamaru had killed him in rage when at the fact he had killed his sensei, Sasori was killed by Kankuro, and Shino and Zetzu had both pretty much killed each other.

Basically everyone that was left was paired against another, Kisame was fighting Gai, Deidara was fighting Temari, Kakuzu was now fighting Kankuro, Genma was fighting Tobi, Konan was fighting Kurenai, Kakashi and Hayate was fighting Pein, while Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were fighting Pein s clones.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of metal on metal rang in his ears as he once more blocked her sword with his kunai. He didn t know why but when the fighting had started she was the first to attack him, which had surprised him since they used to be best friends. He never once tried to fight back he just kept being on the defensive, since he didn t want her to get hurt.

What s the matter, are you scared Naruto. Sakura said as she mocked him, her voice deep, cold and like ice. He felt a sting in his heart as e heard they way she was talking; he now knew that she would never be the Sakura that he grew up with ever again.

No, I m not scared; I just don t want to hurt a friend. He replied as he blocked a slightly harder blow that was directed at his shoulder, which caused him to stumble a bit.

A friend, Ha, don t make me laugh Naruto, I haven t been your friend for a very long time, now shut up and DIE She yelled, right as she was about to inflict a fatal blow to the blond, in the corner of her eye she caught sight of Sasuke doing the hand seals for chidori, and without any thought as to what she was about to do, disappeared only to reappear in front of Itachi right as Sasuke had thrusted his arm forward, sending his chidori right through Sakura s chest.

Everyone including Itachi and Sasuke froze at the sight of Sasuke s hand sprouting out from Sakura s back. She coughed gently causing a bit of blood to flow out of her mouth, and everyone s breathing literally stopped the moment she began to walk forward causing Sasuke to start shacking, and within seconds, Sakura had her sword sprouting right through Sasuke s body, and then twisted it side way s and pulled it straight through his body, killing him.

She took a shaky step backwards after his body fell, lifeless to the ground, then she herself began to collapse only to be caught by Itachi. She began to cough and choke on the blood that was filling her lungs before she reached up and ran a slightly cold hand over his cheek.

I m sor-ry. She said as she again began to cough up blood. He was worried, and most of all he was downright scared, they had been dating for almost two months and he had just found out she was pregnant, and he was now probably going to lose her if he didn t do anything.

You have nothing to be sorry for. He replied gently as he realized that he was crying, for the first time in his life. After a few seconds, he made a decision that would leave both of them hurt, but if meant that she d live then he was willing to do it. Gently he picked her up and surprising everyone began to walk over to Kakashi, who once looking at Itachi s eye s understood his silent plea and began to walk forward. When they stopped in front of each other Itachi handed Sakura over surprising the other nin even further.

Make sure she lives , please. Itachi said quietly, and received a nod in understanding but he again did one more thing that shocked Kakashi. Itachi undid the clasp to his necklace and took the ring his mother had given him to give to the woman he loved and put it on the necklace before he put it around her neck. And with that the Konoha Nin left with both Sasuke s lifeless body and Sakura, and headed back to Konoha as fast as they could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of ninja sent to rescue Sakura, currently sat in the waiting room of Konoha s hospital. They were waiting to know whether or not Sakura was alive, it had already been five hours since she was brought in and Tsunade had begun to heal her. And the suspense was starting to get to them.

How much longer do we have to wait? Naruto said as he once again started to pace back and forth.

Why are you so worried, she tried to kill you? Doesn t that mean anything, she s a traitor she not one of us, she s one of them. Neji said his voice sounded his hate. And within Seconds Kakashi had to rush forward to hold Naruto back as he tried to attack Neji for what he said.

That doesn t mean anything she s still our friend, she s still Sakura. Naruto yelled, as tears finally began to trickle down his face. It was at that moment, when the door s to the operating room was opened and Tsunade walked over to the waiting room, where everyone stood quietly waiting for her to speak.

What s going on in here? She said as she looked over the scene that was in front of her. Naruto pulled himself from Kakashi s hold and stepped forward and asked the question that was on everyone s mind.

How is she, is she alright, can we see her? His eye s showed how worry he was and she could see the blonds shoulder s already shaking as he waited for an answer.

It took a little longer than expected to close the wound but she s fine, she just need s a lot of rest to allow her body to recuperate, and yes you can see her just be quiet. Tsunade said as she left to go to her office. Naruto was the first one in the room but no one was really prepared at what they saw. Sakura s entire chest was bandaged and the skin that they could see was black, blue and purple from being bruised, and she was also hooked up to a respirator to help her breath.

Gently Naruto held one of her hands and slowly began to rub it as he sat beside her bed, he wasn t going to move until she woke up, and Kakashi knew that he would actually do it, so he took the seat on the other side of her and sat down, he figured Naruto could use the company.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks passed since Sakura was brought back, and every one wasn t surprised by the fact that Naruto never left her side except to go to the bathroom. Tsunade had to actually warn all the nurses that no one was a loud to go in to heal Sakura if it wasn t her, because Naruto would growl at them or scream at them to get out. So it wasn t a surprise for Tsunade that Naruto was still sitting protectively at Sakura s side, when she came in to heal her.

Upon their return, Kakashi filled in Tsunade on what exactly took place, including the un-natural behavior of Itachi, but it didn t take the two long to find out why. While Tsunade had been healing the injured Kunoichi, she thought she had felt the presence of another chakra in her, so a couple of days later, Tsunade checked Sakura over and discovered the fact that she was about a month pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8 Discoveries

A/N: Well , I go back to school tomorrow so it might be awhile before I update, but there will be a big surprise waiting for you all at the end of the story kinda like a little twist. So I hope you all like it and I will try to updat as soon as posable, Ja Ne.

Chapter.8. Dicoveries.

She hurt, all over, her entire body felt like it was being pounded on by the Hokage, and yet here she was lying in a hospital bed once more and staring, with confused filled eyes at the bushy, yellow mop of hair that belonged to only one ninja she knew, Naruto. His breathing was even, so she knew he was asleep, so as gently as she could, he placed a hand on his head and began to gently run her fingers through his messy hair.

A few minutes after, the door to the room opened and Tsunade walked in quietly as to not wake up the sleeping blond. So when she finally noticed that Sakura was up, a gentle smile crept onto her face and she gently shook him awake. His cerulean blue eyes slightly opened and then widened when they landed on Sakura. His face broke into a large grin, and she gently smiled back. It was then that her eyes landed on the piece of jewelry hanging around her neck, and in an instance tears came to her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she replaced the vitamin bag and her IV drip. After checking her vitals to make sure everything was in working order she took a seat beside her on the opposite side of Naruto.

"I feel fine, just a little sore and tired." Sakura replied, yet staling on asking the one question that was on her mind. Her heart felt at that moment like it was being squeezed and that s when the tears began to fall.

"What happened?" Sakura said in a small shaken voice, as she turned to face the woman whom was like a mother to her. Tsunade saw the pain and heart ache in Sakura's eyes and instantly knew that what she was about to tell the girl would leave her feeling abandoned and broken. Taking a deep breath, she then razed her hazel eyes and truthfully answered her sergeant daughter.

"After you passed out, Itachi handed you over to Kakashi, so you could get healed. He sacrificed what you both had so you and the baby could live, Sakura I m sorry." Tsunade said in a soft, yet strained voice, and her heart instantly went to the girl, as sob's wracked her small body and tears fell from her pained, heartbroken eyes.

Naruto gently squeezed her hand as he held Sakura to him as she continued to cry, looking over at Tsunade; he noticed that she looked guilty for having to put the girl through so much pain. Not only did she find a man she was willing to spend the rest of her life with, but she had to learn not only was she carrying his child, but she was no longer able to be with him and he would never be able to see their child.

"The charges have been dropped, you can live here and raise the baby in a peaceful environment, and since your pregnant I'll be taking you off active duty, I'll do your check ups every month so you can be monitored to see how the baby is developing. Get some rest Sakura you need it. I'll have Shizune bring in some food for you." Tsunade said before hugging Sakura and then taking her leave.

"Sakura, I just want you to know that I ll always be here for you." Naruto said as he held the still crying woman to him in a loving embrace. Sakura nodded her head in recognition before laying back down to get some rest.

Three months passed since Sakura was released from the hospital. She currently sat at her deck finishing up on the last of her paper work for the day. A sharp knock at her office door had her head snapping up only to meet the beautiful cerulean blue eyes of Naruto. Uzumaki. In his hands were to delicious smelling bento's and she instantly knew that he had brought her lunch. Letting a smile grace her lips, she motioned for Naruto to come in.

He sat down in the only chair in her office that didn t have paper's and files resting on it and handed her one of the bento's and a pair of chopsticks and then began to dig into his. This had become a ritual for two since she was released from the hospital. He knew that she would over work herself and so he took it upon himself to bring her lunch so they could chat and so she could keep the little one feed.

After getting herself a cup of tea Sakura sat down and began to eat in a more dignified manner the wonderful smelling lunch that Naruto had brought her. They chatted about trivial little things like what names Sakura had chosen for the baby and how Naruto's training had come along, and how the others of the rookie nine were doing.

"So, Sakura, do you know what you re having yet?" Naruto asked after swallowing a large mouthful of food. Sakura took the moment to study the blond that she had grown up with, his blond hair had darkened a little and became more of a sun kissed gold, his once pale skin now had a healthy honey colored tan, and his eyes were a slightly darker cerulean blue, that held a deep understanding of life and a bit of wisdom. Swallowing what she had left in her mouth she answered the hyper active ninja's question.

"I don t know yet, I have a check up today, and that's when I m going to find out." Naruto smiled, and nodded his head. After they finish their lunch, they left Sakura's office to head down to her exam room which was on the first floor, so it gave them a little more time to talk. Right off the bat, Sakura could tell that Naruto was nervous about something, so she jumped right to the point.

"Is there something bothering you Naruto?" She asked, her voice quiet, calm, yet reassuring at the same time. He looked at her and then stopped; she could tell he was trying to choose the right words.

"Well, I asked Hinata out on a date and I don't want to take her to Ichiraku's, so I was wondering if maybe you could give me some idea's as to where to take her, cause I plan on asking her to marry me." Naruto asked his voice quiet so no one would hear, and she could see he was even more nervous now.

"There's an excellent restaurant called La Flur du Le, Its a formal restaurant so, where a suit, but trust me she'll love it and it has the perfect atmosphere for the whole popping the question." Sakura replied as the finally reached her exam room. She turned and gently placed a hand on the blonds shaking shoulders, when he looked at her face and saw the reassuring smile he knew that everything would be alright.

So with one final hug and a single good luck from Sakura, Naruto turned and began to make reservations for tonight. Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, Sakura finally entered her exam room, without knowing what she was in store for.

The sound of two giggling women were heard as Sakura, now eight months pregnant, and Ino made their way towards training grounds number three. The two girls had made up after Sakura was released from the hospital, Ino had shown up at Sakura's house and apologized and slowly the two became friends again. They carried bento's that Sakura made for her boys , she as viewed as kind of like the mother figure of the team, and she lived up to that title by taking care of them.

"I can't wait till their born, their going be so cute." Ino exclaimed as she continued to talk about the babies. Sakura had found out a few months back that she was caring twins, a boy and a girl, which had everyone excited. Once they reached the training field the two girls sat under the shade of a large oak tree and waited for the boys to finish up and to come join them. They didn't have to wait long, for the moment the smell of the bento's Sakura had made reached their nose, the stopped and quickly made their way over to the two girls.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he took a seat right next to her and took his bento with a quick thank-you before he began to eat it.

"I m fine thank-you Kakashi. How was your training today guys?" She asked with a smile as she handed Naruto and Sai their bento's as well. The two boys sat beside Sakura and Ino and thanked her as well before Naruto answered her question.

"It went well, god this smells awesome Sakura." She smiled and thanked him, before they all got into comfortable conversation as they ate. As the other's continued to talk and eat, Sakura took a brief moment to stare at the woods in front of her as the feeling of being watched continued to last, and for a quick moment she caught a glimpse of red and a small smile played at her lips. Without the other four noticing she whispered quietly to the wind a gentle.

"I love you"


	9. Chapter9 Fulfilled Happiness

Chapter.9. Fulfilled Happiness And Content Endings.

As the days continued to pass, Sakura came closer and closer to her due date, and she was getting a little nervous about it. She was currently sitting at home, talking with both Naruto and Kakashi about baby names. Naruto at first insisted that she name the boy after him, but Kakashi said that having one Naruto was defiantly enough.

"Well, how about Mitsuki for the girl?" Sakura said as she reached for another piece of cucumber, on the platter of fresh vegetables and fruit that she had laid out for them. When she leaned back into the couch her hand instantly came to rest on her swollen stomach, as a sharp pain shot through her. Taking a deep, soothing breath and slowly exhaling, she rubbed the side of her stomach to try and help ease the pain.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi had noticed the movement and quietly asked her if she was alright. Not wanting anyone to worry, she just as silently replied that she was fine. Tuning back into what Naruto was talking about they both disregarded what had happened, that is, until the pain occurred again only this time much worse and actually cased Sakura to let out a cry of pain.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with both concern and fear as to not knowing what was happing. Again another sharp pain tore through her body, causing her to once more cry out. It was at that moment that both Kakashi and Sakura realized that she was going into labor.

"We have to get you to the hospital, Sakura? can you move?" Kakashi asked his voice calm and collected, soothed Sakura a bit, and allowed her not to panic, but instead helped her to focus. Through the pain, she nodded her head and did as Kakashi asked until she was held in his arms, only then did he teleport them to the hospital, with Naruto right behind them.

After ten long hours in the delivery, Sakura now propped up in a hospital bed, held her beautiful new bourn babies. A boy named Shi and a darling little girl name Inichi, life and death. They both had black hair, but the little girl had her mother's eyes, while her son, looked exactly like his father. All her friends from the rookie nine had already come and visited, bring gifts for the two little ones.

As she sat, humming an old lullaby to her children as they slept, when she sensed a strong chakra that she had not been around for almost her entire pregnancy, Itachi's. Turning to the window, she saw the non-cloaked figure of the man she fell in love with and couldn't contain the smile the adorned her face. Walking over to her and his children, he took a seat on the bed beside her and gently took his daughter into his arms.

He felt his breath leave him as he noticed that she was just as beautiful as her mother. Slowly and gently, he began to rock her as her little hand came up to grasp his shirt, before she once more succumbed to sleep, safe in her father's arms. Looking back into the smiling face of his fiance, he asked the only question that continued to reside in his mind.

"What are their names?" His voice was just as deep and velvety as she remembered, and it still sent shivers down her spin. Smiling she looked down at her son and then at her daughter, before looking back up at their father before she answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Shi and Inichi Uchiha." Repeating it, he found that the names not only suited them but seemed to also represent what their lives would revolve around. And with that realization he couldn't be prouder to be their father. Gently he placed both his daughter and her twin brother into their crib, before moving back to lie down with Sakura, both whispering words of love to each other before sleep over came them and they both joined the infants into the land of dreams.

Two months after the twins were born, Sakura had convinced the Hokage to allow Itachi to live with her and his children as long as he once more became a ninja for the village hidden in the leafs, in which he gladly accepted. Not long after Naruto was named hokage, and shortly later announced not only his engagement to the Hyuga heiress, but the joy that in seven months, he would be a father. That night the rookie nine, and Sakura with Itachi, through the happy couple a party.

Over the next few months Konoha along with Suna, brought down what was left of the Akatsuki, both Sakura and Itachi were in the large squad sent out to dispatch them. After when everything finally was at peace, other members of the rookie nine began to settle down. Like their father, Shi and Inichi entered the academy at a young age, along with mastering the Sharingan, although to every one's surprise it turned out that Inichi was slightly a faster learner than her brother who seemed to only master things a couple of hours after his sister. Naruto and Hinata had a son in which they named Souske, and he, even at a young age seemed to take after his father, but also contained his mother's shyness, which made a wonderful combination in Sakura's eyes. The children of the rookie nine, eventually all became ninja's, grew up got married and had children of their own. Naruto and Sakura passed away the same month, only three days apart. The following month on the same days as their respected other's, Itachi and Hinata also passed away.

All of them reaching a respectful age of 76 years old, and Itachi, 81.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End.

A/N: Well there you all go the last installment. If anyone requests it I'll see about writing a sequel involving their kids. Hope you all enjoyed the fanfic please read and review to let me know what you think.  
Ja Ne


End file.
